3 and 1
by CFCfan1
Summary: 3 times Olivia almost/should have left and 1 time she did!
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another Scandal story I decided to write…tell me what you think!**

**Summary: 4 times she should have left and 1 time she did.**

The first time almost left because they had gotten together. They had been drunk and he had just won Iowa. It was the first big step to him getting the nomination. Everyone had been celebrating and they were the last two at the hotel bar. They were talking and laughing about how things were working out. Before she knew what was happening, they were in his hotel room. When she woke up in the morning she wanted to cry. She had just slept with a married man, and not to mention the fact that he could be the future President of the United States. He had two kids and millions of people supporting him and she just ruined it.

She got out of the room before he even woke up. She went to her room and typed up a resignation letter. As she was taking it to his office she ran into Cyrus who was ecstatic. He kept going on and on about how this was a great sign and they were on their way to winning. After a few minutes she put the letter in her purse and forgot about it.

A few hours later Fitz came down from his room and came to the campaign office. They were leaving for New Hampshire soon and they were all going together. When he walked into the office he gave her a look but she ignored it and finished packing her things before they all rode to the airport and got on the plane.

Knowing what her luck was, she wasn't surprised when she ended up next to him on the flight. They were silent for a while but he finally spoke up. "Liv," He started but she cut him off.

"Governor, we are both going to forget about what happened and we are going to keep working on this campaign and that will never happen again," She said before looking back at her phone effectively ending the conversation. She decided to stay knowing what happened that night would never happen again.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

The second time she almost left was the night he won the presidency. They were all celebrating and she was having a conversation with Fitz, Cyrus, and Billy who was going to be the Vice President's chief of staff. They had all gotten to know Billy really well and he was part of their group. Mellie was talking to some donors and other members of the election and was away from the conversation.

"To a long road with a lot of bumps, that eventually evened out!" Fitz said holding up his glass of champagne.

"To the White House!" Billy said raising his glass.

"To the campaign finally being over!" Cyrus said laughing while holding up his glass.

"To President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III," Olivia said raising her glass with a huge smile. Fitz gave her one of his signature smiles and the four of them clinked glasses. They all took a long sip and congratulated each other one more time before going to talk to other people in the room. Olivia excused herself and went to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed it opened again and he walked in. She smiled at him and turned around. He picked her up and spun her around and she laughed.

"Congrats Fitz…you deserve this," She said putting her hands around his neck before kissing him. He pulled away first.

"I couldn't have done it without you Liv!" He said putting his hands on either side of her face. He smiled and kissed her again.

After the plane ride to New Hampshire after their first time she promised herself it wouldn't happen again, but it did the next night. This time they weren't drunk and Mellie was back in California with the kids. She had tried to fight her feelings towards him, but soon it became too much and they met in her room that time.

Ever since then they would get together occasionally. She would yell at him when he looked at her a certain way at the office, saying that everyone would know. He would give her a smile and she would shoot him a look. No matter how mad she wanted to be at him for being to blatant about it she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Now here they were the night he won the presidential election. He had locked the door on the way in, but they were both sure no one would really have think about the bathroom at a time like this.

"You are going to make a great president," She said when they finally pulled apart. She should have known right then that she needed to leave this administration, because this relationship would ruin him, but at the moment she didn't care, because she was falling for him fast and she knew he felt the same.

**So there is chapter one of that. I know it is weird because it isn't four times she almost left and one time she did, but it is more four times she almost or should have left…whatever! I hope you liked chapter one, the next one will hopefully be up within the next week or so! Also sorry this is so short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry this took a while, but here is the next chapter…tell me what you think! Thanks for all the reviews keep them up! Also I don't know Fitz's sons name so I gave him a random one…**

The time she came really to leaving was when she was late. She was a week late and she was freaking out. She didn't know what to do. They had always used protection, but nothing is guaranteed. She had called in sick for two days, and she should have known that would have caught his attention. The first few times he called her she didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to him, because she really had no idea what to do. By the end of her first day off she got fed up with him calling her and ignoring it, so she finally answered the phone the next time he called.

"Hey," She said shortly and she heard him exhale loudly.

"Thank god…Liv…what is wrong. Cy said you were taking a few days off and you and I both know you don't take days off. Are you ok?" He said quickly.

"Mr. President, I am fine," She said not wanting to make this more personal.

"Mr. President? What the hell is going on Liv…you are scaring me," He said seriously.

"Nothing…I'm fine," She said lying.

"Bull…I know you well enough to know when something is wrong with you Liv. You have been working for me for years now and you have never taken a day off…tell me what is going on," He said sincerely.

"I late…" She said quickly and he was silent.

"You're…what?" He said sounding shocked.

"I'm a week late Fitz…I didn't come in because I didn't want to worry you…I'll figure something out. There is nothing to worry about," She said trying not to cry.

"This is something to worry about Liv…what are you going to do?" He asked honestly.

"I'll figure something out…I'm not even sure if I am." She said trying to get a feel on his reaction.

"Liv, we need to talk about this. If you are…you aren't getting rid of it," He said quietly.

"Really? Last I checked it was my decision. Also what if people ask whose it is? I can't say you…am I supposed to say that it was a one night stand?" She said getting angry.

"That is not what I meant and you know it! We will figure something out together," He said defending himself.

"Just…don't worry about it Mr. President," She said before quickly hanging up. That is not the conversation she wanted to have. She decided right then and there that she was going to resign. She would move back with her parents for a little to keep suspicion away.

The next morning she woke up and sighed. Then she sat straight up and smiled slightly. She was getting that familiar feeling. She went to the bathroom and wanted to cry when she got her period. She took a shower to calm down and she got ready for work. When she got to the White House Cyrus commented on the fact that she was back early. He wasn't complaining though and gave her things to catch up on. As she was walking to her office, she ran into him.

"Liv…" He whispered in shock. She gave him a look before going into her office and he followed closing the door behind her.

"Crisis averted…you have nothing to worry about," She said with a straight face.

At first he didn't know what to say at first, but after a second he finally found his voice. "Pregnant or not I am worried about you," He said seriously.

"I'm not pregnant…don't worry about it," She said more personally.

"If you need anything," He said honestly.

"I know…thanks," She said giving him a smile. He smiled at her briefly before leaving to give her some space.

She decided not to leave after that, but it had been a close call, and she was happy she didn't have to deal with whatever outcome happened because of that. She still had her job and her life, things with Fitz were just going to be a little complicated for a while.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

The moment it hit her she decided to write her resignation letter. She printed off two copies. The first went to Cyrus' office, and the other she carefully placed on his desk. She looked around his office one more time before walking out of the White House for good. She was going to miss it so much and she knew that it would always affect who she was.

It really wasn't his fault, she just realized how bad things had gotten, and his son was the final straw. Parker had been sick for a few days so they decided to take him to the doctor. He had to be hospitalized for a week for a serious case of pneumonia. It had scared everyone, because they hadn't realized how sick he really had been. Fitz rushed to the hospital when he found out, and standing outside the door of the hospital room Olivia had a realization. This wasn't something she had thought of. She knew that he was married and it could ruin his marriage, but except for after their first time, she hadn't really thought about his kids, and what the repercussions would be if they ever found out. It was something she couldn't live with. She packed all of her things and took everything to her apartment. That part of her life was over and now she just had to figure out what she was going to do now.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

**Epilogue**

Cyrus was the first to find the letter. It dropped from his hands as he finished reading it. He rushed to Fitz's office and found him sitting in his chair as Parker sat across from him talking. He was really trying to be there for him more and so they would just sit and talk in the Oval Office. When Cyrus walked in he stopped and Fitz looked up and noticed the look on Cyrus' face he asked Parker if they could finish their conversation later. Parker smiled and gave his dad a hug before walking out of the room to go do some homework.

"You look upset Cy…what's up?" Fitz said with a small smile.

As Parker was leaving Cyrus noticed the note on Fitz's desk and so he didn't say anything he just handed Fitz the envelope. Fitz immediately recognized the handwriting and gave Cyrus a confused look before opening it. All emotion dropped from his face as he read it.

"Do you have any idea why?" Cyrus said when Fitz slowly put it down. Fitz was at a loss for words and he looked up at Cyrus with a neutral expression on his face.

"Can you give me a moment?" He asked quietly. Cyrus nodded with a confused look on his face and walked out of the office closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked Fitz's head fell into his hands. A few tears spilled down his cheeks but he didn't making any noise. He balled his hands into fists and slammed them on the desk.

How had this happened? Why? He didn't know the answer to either question. He looked back at the envelope and noticed another letter in it. He wiped his eyes quickly and reached for it. He pulled it out and started to read it quickly, in doing so more tears spilled.

_Fitz,_

_I want you to know this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I thought about it for a long time, but I realized it was the right thing to do. You are married with two wonderful children and I am putting that at risk for you. I can't and won't destroy your family. The less time I am around is more time you can spend with them. _

_I want you to be a great man and a great President, and I think you can do that best if I am not there. Please don't call me to try and change my mind. I have made my decision, and I am going to stick to it. I know you can forget about what has happened with us, and I need you to. Be the best father and husband you can be. Be the best President you can be, and know that I will miss you every second I am gone._

_-O_

He didn't know what to feel at the moment. Yes, what had happened with Parker made him realize that he needed to spend more time with his children, but he couldn't lose her. If he had learned anything from all their time together that had started with their first time in Iowa, it was that he was madly in love with her and she was the love of his life. He balled the paper up quickly and threw it at the window. He wiped his tears away quickly when someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"Mr. President…I'm sorry to disturb you sir," Mrs. Handly his personal secretary said coming in.

"Not at all, what do you need?" He asked turning and giving her a smile.

"I just wanted to introduce you to one of the new aides. It is her first day," She said referring to the girl standing next to her. Fitz stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Fitz said sticking out his hand trying to forget about the letter and focus on his job.

"Hi Mr. President…it is an honor to meet you sir. My name is Amanda…Amanda Tanner,"

**Sooo there you go! End of the story…Sorry I changed it from 4 to 3 but I had writers block and couldn't think of another good reason for almost leaving. I hope you liked the ending…I thought it would be a nice touch. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
